when lightning strikes rewrite
by DragonTemeraire
Summary: basically, this is a rewrite of when lightning strikes with a few twists , enjoy


**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been active in like forever I have no excuses , I'm a bad person I get it , but please don't hate me. This time, I'm back I swear and I won't be going anywhere. anyways let's get this story on the road, shall we?**

It was the dead of night and Hiccup was roaming around aimlessly. The day was long over and he couldn't work out what to do to pass the time , he tried sleeping although that didn't really equate to much. So now Hiccup found himself just inside the forest gazing up into the sky and letting out a pleasant sigh. The air took on a brisk chill and Hiccup wished that he had thought to of brought Toothless, he was like a heater and he always liked to snuggle up to Toothless whenever he could.

It started to rain. Hiccup was thoroughly reconsidering his life choices up till now as he desperately wished he had brought Toothless with him. a distant rumble could be heard of in the distance and Hiccup grumbled to himself. BAM! lightning crashed through the sky and shook Hiccup straight out of dreamland, Hiccup cringed that was a bit too close for his liking. As if to test that theory lightning struck again, this time, hitting Hiccup square on , Hiccup screamed bloody murder as layers upon layers of skin were decimated and turned to ash . he gave one last screech and collapsed to the forest floor, a nice bed of embers waiting for hi a final parting gift from a place he once called home

 **-This is a line-**

A skrill was flying by when he heard a scream of pain coming from below him he looked round only to see that lightning had struck a person down below him. That human would die if he didn't do something and it would be all his fault , so he decided to do something . He flew down and grabbed the unconscious boy in his maw and flew back to his nest.

Once he arrived back at the nest he realised something , the boy was badly burnt and was having trouble breathing . He was going to die... He had to do something because even with the fumes of the fire still lingering about his person there was an unmistakable smell of a Nightfury signalling that if he let this human die he Would have a raging Nightfury to deal with. So he set to work.

Skrills only had so much magic and it was decided that he was going to use it on the boy as a last ditch effort to save him from the damage he had caused by his storm. He reached deep into his mind drawing out all his magic and calling into one being with one intention save that boy.

 **-Hiccup POV-**

"ugh" I groaned my whole body screaming in protest as I tried to sit up . I felt different somehow so i opened my eyes only to be greeted with a blank stare from the wall oposite me " well hello to you to" came my reply to the wall as i tried to sit up something rubbed painfully on my back "OW!" i exclaimed leaping upwards and releasing the pain that was on my back. A patch of light caught my right hand and that was when it hit me , there were countless blue scales dotted all over my hand and ran upwards over my shoulder when i tried to move i caught sight of it. A tail . My very own tail . It was a Crystal blue haze of wondrousness. "wow" i said to my self lifting it up to my hands and running them down it admiring the way it felt. That was when i caught another foreign presence on my body , this one just happened to be on my back . wings, they were a deep saphire blue colour and they looked beautiful.

To be honest i didnt really care about being a skrill halfa i thought it was actuall quite cool but also a tad scary , suddenly something sparked and let of a blue light . I checke to see what had happened and yo my horor my hands were sparking electricity! There was a rush of wind behind me and then landed none other than the actual skrill.

 **-Skrill POV-**

when i enetered the cavern i saw my little human halfa admiring his new body , well i thought to myself its not over yet .

"Ah hello i see youve woken up , excellent ." "how are you feeling?" i said

"i feel like i should be one thing or another , not something inbetween" said the human

"well erm haha funny you say that really ,haha" did he know , no he didnt he just has the soul of a dragon so naturaly he would like this.

a rumble came from the halfa.

"eat" i said " you must be hungry" so i puked upsome fish i had ready stored for him in my crop.

"i am no-that actually smells nice " said the human piking one upand eating it whole. that was wheni knew . he was the perfect person to be my hatchling . he would have a new life and would not have to remember any of this .

i gathered up the scraps of my remaining magic and set to work making the last spell I would make for at least 300 years it was worth it though because I would finally have my own skrill hatchling to take care of, just the thought of it made me elated.

Once it was done I walked up to him and pushed him over trapping him with my claw , he was almost small enough to be my hatchling anyway but still there was work to be done. So I pressed my claw to his heart and dug through piercing his heart and letting my magic flow outwards . It would all be over in a day or so i thought barely able to contain myself as I grabbed him and tugged him close to my body whispering 'my hatchling. My hatchling it's alright as I forgot to mention that he did scream I was just focused on the fact that I would have a hatchling . He looked kinda mid teen though I thought . But soon that would all be changed when he had the mind of a hatchling and not of a mid teen, not to say that I was wiping his memory but just resetting it to his now new hatchling years so he would get to experience the proper dragon life. As he was destined to be other wise why would he be about to die as a human ? Was it not a sign from the dragon god that he was not meant to be human ? Yes it was he just get of on the wrong foot and I'm here to rectify that. He will have the mind of dragon only more sophisticated and more thought out like a human but with all his personality traits developing from his rebirth . Some lingering and some new just like the new and perfect dragon he would be I just know it . It would be as if he was never even human in the first place. And it will remain that way because dragon magic is permanent and I ireversible . And with that I settled down to sleep clutching my hatchling close


End file.
